The Titans
The Titans were a race of powerful God-like beings who ruled the world in ancient times. The three known Titans were Cronus, Demitrius and Meta. It is unknown if there are other Titans still imprisoned. History Approximately 1000 BC, the Elders saw the Titans as a risk to the world and themselves. However, by this time the Titans were so powerful they couldn't be vanquished. With no other option, the Elders released a vapor that turned several mortals into powerful beings. With these new powers, these mortals were able to entomb the Titans in ice and end their reign of terror. They stayed trapped until 2003, when a demon released them in hopes of using them to take over the underworld. The Titans Cronus, Demitrius, and Meta had other ideas, and quickly vanquished the demon. Their ultimate goal was to seek revenge against the Elders and regain control of the world. Their first step then was to turn two Whitelighters to stone, and steal their ability to orb, as it's the only way to get "up there." Chris Perry came from the future to warn the Charmed Ones of the danger. However, by the time they realized what was happening, the Titans had managed to orb up and kill numerous Elders, with the survivors seeking refuge on Earth. To fight them, Leo Wyatt went up to release the Gods from an urn kept in a vault and give their powers to the Charmed Ones. He did so with considerable trepidation; after defeating the Titans, the Gods got carried away by their powers and forced humans to worship them. However, he figured that the Charmed Ones had enough humanity and control to not be overwhelmed. The Titans later returned to find him, sensing someone was left up there, but he managed to escape. The Titans eventually tracked down the Charmed Ones. However, Piper, using her powers as the Goddess of Earth, opened a hole in the ground that swallowed the Titans, destroying them once and for all. Powers and Abilities *''Active Powers'' **'Whirling:' The ability to teleport through gusts or twisters of wind. **'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the magical powers of other beings. The Titans absorbed the ability to orb from Whitelighters to enter the Heavens. **'Elemental Powers:' Each Titan possessed one or more powerful and destructive elemental powers, including Atmokinesis, Electrokinesis and Pyrokinesis. **'Invividual Powers:' Additionally, the Titans presumably possessed more individual powers, such as Meta, who possessed the power of Petrification. *''Other Powers'' **'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location and presence of other magical beings. **'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm. Meta was resistant but not immune to the potions used against her. **'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. **'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Spell to Release the Titans :Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio! Appendices ::(Book of Shadows text:) Titans :In the days of Ancient Greece the Titans were :God-like beings who ruthlessly ruled the earth. :Like other magical beings their powers were tied :to their emotions but on a much grander scale. :A burst of Titan rage could spark a massive :earthquake or a hurricane of epic proportions. ---- :The mortals of the era were terrified :by these beings' abilities and worshiped them :as Gods in the hopes of appeasing them. :Ultimately the Titans could not be vanquished :and the only way they could be stopped was :by magically entombing them in ice, an act which :brought an end to their terrible reign. Mythology The Titans were the children of Gaia and Uranus. The male Titans consisted of Cronus, Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Crius, and Lapetus while the females consisted of Rhea, Mnemosyne, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, and Themis. When Gaia was displeased about Uranus sending the Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires into Tartarus, she carved a sickle which only Cronus used when he took the offer to do away with Uranus. After castrating Uranus, Cronus didn't release the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires. Over the times, each of the Titans had children who were the second generation of Titans: * Hyperion's children consisted of Eos, Helios, and Selene. * Coeus's children consisted of Leto and Asteria. * Iapetus' childen consisted of Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Menoetius. * Crius' children consisted to Astraeus, Pallas, and Perses. When it came to Cronus, he ended up swallowing his children when he finds out that he would be overthrown by one of them. When it came to a young Zeus, Rhea hid the young Zeus away and disguised a rock as Zeus for Cronus to eat. When Zeus came into power, Cronus ended up upchucking Zeus' brothers and sisters. This led to the Titanomachy, the great war between the Gods and the Titans. Zeus freed the Cyclopes and Hekatonkhieres to help them. Prometheus, Epimetheus, Themis, and most of the female Titans sided with Zeus against the Titans led by Cronus and Atlas. Helios and Oceanus were neutral in the war. When the Greek Gods and the Titans on their side won the war, Cronus and his fellow Titans were imprisoned in Tartarus while Zeus condemned Atlas to stand at the western edge of the Earth and hold up the Sky on his shoulders in order to prevent the two from resuming their primordial embrace. Notes *Cronus is the only Titan in the show to have a direct mythological counterpart; Demitrius and Meta are original characters created for the show (though Meta's name is similar to Metis, a Titaness who was the mother of the goddess Athena). *While there are twelve Titans in mythology, along with their children, only three Titans appeared on the show. It is unknown if there are only three Titans in the Charmed Universe, or if there are others still imprisoned somewhere. Appearances The Titans appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series: ;Season 5 :Oh My Goddess! Part 1 :Oh My Goddess! Part 2 Titans, The Titans, The Category:Gods Category:Evil Category:Mythological Characters